Opposites Attract A Jacob Black Love Story
by Blackrosenaruto
Summary: What happenes when two girls move to forks and get wrapped up in a whole bunch of wolf vampire maddness?


Home

Maybe it was me but god I HATED airplanes. The heights, turbulence, everything! My father and sister, Anna, were completely fine not even touched by the fact we were thousands of miles above ground. I held my stomach to keep it from rolling.

"Autumn, you okay?" Anna asked running a hand through her black hair.

"I'm fine," I muttered in response and turned my head to the window to watch the pinkish light shinning in the clouds.

Our mother died five months earlier from a sudden burst of Pneumonia. After her funeral we found things to be out of our price range. My dad, luckily, knew some people in forks that would sell us a house cheap.

I admired the clouds for a bit too long and before I knew it I heard the pilot voice come over the intercom alerting passengers to fasten their seatbelts and put up their trays.

"we're home girls," my dad whispered smiling .

"Yeah," Anna and I said in unison. I sighed, this wasn't anything close to home. Home was in California, warm, big, a complete family. But Forks…Forks was cold, tiny and lonely.

We unboarded the plane and drove home in our rental car.(Ours was waiting at the house fresh from the dealers).We turned down a small narrow street and I watched the houses get father and farther apart, We pulled up to a small white sided house. Our stuff was piled n boxes, stacked high and visible through the small wooden windows. A small breeze added to the eeriness of everything.

"Here we are," our father said laying a hand of each of our shoulders. "Now lets get unpacking!"

'He is way to enthused' I thought taking a step into my impending doom.

My room was on the second floor at the end of a short hallway. Anna's room was at the other end with her door facing mine. I took out a box of clothes and took it upstairs. The room was almost all set up. A purple down comforter covered a full sized bed. On top if my night stand was a purple table lap and black alarm radio. A small desk lined one wall and a armoire/vanity on the opposite.

I set down the box and drew out my winter clothes. The weather was much to cold for Capri's to my dismay. Took out the stacks and put them in the armoire drawers,

After unpacking the little I had I sat on the end of the bed and looked around .With the furniture, lavender walls and light wooden floors, it look a lot like my room back home. I gave up and fell backwards, sprawled out across my bed. I looked at the ceiling and found that if I stared really hard I could make out images in the paint faults. A duck…a mouse. A face….

I didn't relies that I had fallen asleep until my sister came banging on the door." Come on Autumn! We have school!" I rolled over and looked at the clock. I slept for 12 hours!! I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and ran a brush through my long brown hair.

I rushed down stairs and joined my father and Anna for breakfast. I grabbed the cereal and milk pouring them into a bowl at the same time.

"Did everything go okay last night Autumn?" my father asked.

"Yeah, dad I love it," I lied putting on a fake smile then shoveling in a spoonful of lucky charms.

"Good. Anna you?"

"It's not home but it's not bad, I guess", she replied and shrugged.

Anna was the more outgoing one. Always talking to people and making friends/The exact opposite of me. I was shy and reserved for the most part. I never really had THAT many friends but I was happy that way.

"Yes, I know but at least it's something." our father replied cleaning up." I'm off to work. Anna your car is here, the dealer brought it this morning. Please take Autumn with you." He shut the door and left us in silence.

My sister had a black Lamborghini that she received for her seventeenth birthday. I had a while to go before I got a car. Sure I had a license but we could barley offered bills let alone another car.

"Ready Autumn?" Anna finally asked poking my cheek.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess," I muttered standing grabbing my coat and bag and following her out to her car,

The inside of this amazing automobile was anything but normal! Black leather seat, black fuzzy steering wheel cover, and purple and black striped floor mats. Anna jumped into the drivers seat, I on the other hand carefully climbed into the passenger seat unsure. She turn on the radio to a rock station but turned it down letting the beat become background noise.

"I hope you make friends here hunny." Anna said sweetly.

"I'll try"

"You'll do fine" she continued.

I watched out the window at the blur of homes and trees. Before I knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot of the school. I was surprised at the lack of kids! Back in California our school was packed!

We pulled into the only open space, next to a silver Volvo, my sister loved Volvos. The one thing that stood out was the person leaning against that vehicle and he was glaring at us.

"Is that god?" Anna asked amazed, staring at him with a gaped mouth.

'No,' I thought "but she's close'


End file.
